


Save You as I Serve You

by wrigglesworth59



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sitting in the dungeons awaiting trial, Merlin knows that now... soon will be the time for attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You as I Serve You

**~~x~~**

He can't believe that after all he has done he is now sitting in the dungeons awaiting trial, he wouldn't mind so much if he were sat here for a crime of which he was actually guilty but somehow it rankled more knowing he was innocent (despite how many times such a thing had occurred), he has not been down here since before Uther's reign came to an end. Looking back he figures he should have probably seen it coming, or at least have expected something after-all he and Gaius were both well aware who the traitor in Camelot was and maybe they should have kept a closer eye on him, still it was too late now.

He hears shuffling footsteps approaching, not the heavy tread of king or guards, and knows that it is Gaius no doubt to try and help him out of the mess that Agravaine has landed him in, he doubts very much that the old physician can help him out of this one. Agravaine is Arthur's uncle and Arthur, being the clotpole that he is, will believe anything his uncle tells him.

"Merlin, my boy, are you alright?" Gaius wraps his dry wrinkled fingers around the bars of the cell door, and Merlin moves closer to him placing his own hands around Gaius' for the comfort that it brings.

"Gaius, what can we do, they have the plans, Agravaine must have copied them somehow..."

"Or Morgana most likely. I don't know, I think for now you had best stay here. I will try and find out what is going on, but no-one seems to want to tell me anything."

"Because of me. How can they even think-"

"I know Merlin, we should have seen something like this coming especially after what happened with Alator."

Merlin let out a soft growl of frustration, even now knowing that Gaius was safe and well he still felt a rush of anger and hatred rush through him at the thought of his beloved father figure's torment at the hands of Morgana and Agravaine. He wished he could've gotten away with just killing the man but knew that would have been idiotic even for him, still it twisted something in him that Arthur had refused to believe him, and now he was once again swallowing his uncle's absurd lies as to who the traitor was.

Though the evidence really wasn't in his favor, Agravaine himself had "witnessed" his crime, and the man had paid off another to come forward and vouch for his tale, another witness to the supposed crime he committed, and then there was the physical evidence - the plans to the citadel, that Merlin himself had told Arthur were missing, had been found in his satchel. This apparently was all the proof that was needed for Arthur to believe his guilt and he had no doubt that now that Morgana had the plans they would soon be ready to attack.

"Gaius, how can he..." He broke off to swallow down the sob threatening its way up his throat, how could Arthur _possibly_ believe any of this?

A gruff cough caught their attention it was clear that time had come to say goodbye, Merlin was surprised Arthur had even allowed Gaius to come and see him even for this short visit, still he was grateful for it.

"I don't know my boy, I don't know." Gaius slipped his hands from under Merlin's, and with a last reassuring pat he turned and shuffled out of the dungeons.

**~~X~~**

For two days Merlin had seen no-one and so had no news of what was going on in the citadel, although he knew from the date that tonight was Beltane and a great feast was being held in the citadel, he idly wondered which poor soul had the task of waiting on the king.

He thought he could hear screams, he strained his ears but there was no need for the warning bell started ringing out, loud and ominous, and Merlin did not care what happened to him next all he knew was he needed to get out of this cell and save Arthur.

With a burst of magic he blew the cell door of its hinges, not surprised by the lack of attention it caused for when the warning bell sounded keeping an eye on those locked in the cells was the least of anyone's worries, and rushed out of the dungeons.

Above the Citadel was in chaos, the enemy having already made their way in (his stomach clenched a little at the thought that people would believe he was responsible for their current nightmare, no time for that!) he ran on and nearly skewered himself on an enemy's sword, luckily the other man was just as surprised at his appearance that he had the opportunity to throw him into the wall where he crumpled his sword dropping to the ground. Merlin snatched it up before continuing his pell-mell run through the citadel, where would Arthur be? The logical answer was fighting the enemy, but as they seemed to be swarming the place like ants in a hill this was not really useful.

He brought his sword up in time to block an attack and surprised himself when he managed to defeat his opponent without having to resort to magic, keep running, too many - magic... the torches flared catching the sleeve of one, screaming, retreating figures... right, keep going...

He hurtled around another corner... Arthur!

"Arthur!"

Damn... he's been hit, he's hurt, he's only greatful his yell didn't cause the king to look his way, the king's sword coming up- twisting, sinking into his attacker. Arthur stumbling towards him, Merlin leans out and grabs him pulling him into the wall, taking a look back... more of them coming. His eyes flare gold and once again torches shoot out flames unnaturally, safe for now but  _need to get Arthur out_...

"Merlin...?"

"No time Arthur... come on!" He throws one of the kings arms around his shoulders and all but drags him away, where's Gaius? Where would everyone go...?  _Think!_ No time for this! 

They are nearing the great hall and Merlin can hear voices, he's going on the basis that it has been awhile since they saw an enemy but that does not necessarily mean that they will find friends on the other side of the doors, still he has to hope.

He throws himself into the door, shoulder first, but it doesn't budge... great the doors have been barred though that suggests friends rather than foe it does not much help him.

"Hello! Help us... Gaius!" He yells, not that he thinks anyone will hear what with all the other noise, not much for it... he glances briefly at Arthur who is clutching his ribs and slumping slightly looking a little dazed, he can hear gleeful shouts coming nearer. Sighing inwardly his eyes go gold and the doors burst open, he quickly pushes inside to find a dozen knights including Gwaine and Percival all staring open mouthed at him, and...

"Gaius! He's been injured!" He gently deposits Arthur on a bench along with his aqcuired sword as Gaius rushes over Arthur's in good hands so he goes to secure the doors, yes with bloody magic there seems little point in hiding it now, and if he doesn't the doors wouldn't hold at all (thanks to him) he can feel Gaius' disapproving eyebrow despite knowing that he hasn't glanced away from the king.

Turning back to the room he finds himself with several swords trained on him... For  _Fucks_ sake... seriously? He raises his hands slowly in what is meant to be a show of surrender only to find that the knights _all_ flinch back, his shoulders slump and right now all he wishes was that he was back in Ealdor, with his mother, not here surrounded by people who are unjustly terrified of him these are Arthur's people, Arthur's brothers and they are- _were_ his _friends_.

"Gaius?" He knows his dearest friend, his father, will understand what he asking.

"He has two broken ribs,"

"Right. We need to leave... the door will hold but I don't know how long that will last once Morgana gets here. We need to get Arthur out of here."

"You're a traitor and a sorcerer, do you really think we would let you take the king anywhere?" A knight spits at him.

"Oh for... I'm **not** a traitor! I would never let anything happen to Arthur!"

"The king would never leave, he won't abandon his people." Is Gwaine's helpful input, Merlin looks over to him and feels his chest swell with the simple nod of acknowledgement he receives from his friend and knows that it is acceptance.

There is a shuddering force pushing against the door, and he knows that time is up.

"She's here." He turns to face the door once more, hands raised magic flowing, ready to defend these people with all that he has against all that will come, he hears ragged breaths and turning his head slightly he see's Arthur, still a little lopsided but sword raised ready to fight against those who invade his home and threaten his people. The king is resolutely avoiding his gaze, but he still has his head so perhaps there is hope, unless the king is more wounded than they first thought. Behind them the other knights have got into formation and looking to his other side he sees Gaius, eyes glowing gold also prepared to do whatever it takes. Merlin can feel Gaius' magic brush along his as it helps to reinforce the door.

"Let them come, we're ready." Arthur commands, and as he and Gaius pull their magic from the door a dozen or so voices ring out proud, defiant, fearless...

" **For the Love of Camelot!** "

The doors fly open, and there is Morgana, Agravaine, a big dark skinned and heavily tattoed man and a dozen more.

"Well well brother dear, is this really the best you can do?" Morgana taunts, "I cannot tell you how pleased I am that I get to witness this moment of realization, another betrayal... boohoo, poor little Arthur, though I must say I am surprised to see your little friend..."

She doesn't get to finish, Merlin has had enough of her poison he sends her flying into the wall at the other side of the great hall, she hits it so hard that bits of rubble flake down around her, that is how the battle starts a moment later swords are flashing, the ringing of steel on steel loud and echoing.

Arthur is fighting the huge guy, who is giving him a tough time of it especially with his busted ribs, and Merlin sees Agravaine break away from the fight, circling around behind the king, with no more than a thought and a swirl of gold in his irises the bastard drops to the floor dead.

He makes his way cautiously over to Morgana, he reaches out with his magic, following the golden tendrils with his thoughts until he alights on her own magic, he pushes in, swamps it with his own, her body starts to convulse as he smothers it, gathering it, pulling it and snuffing it out like a candle, the convulsions stop and she remains in an unconscious heap on the floor. 

The battle is all but over, Arthur is pulling his sword from his opponents chest, Gaius is kneeling tiredly by Percival eyes gold as he heals the wound in the big knights shoulder, there are a few fatalities on there side, but the battle is won, the leaders have been dispatched, the threat to Camelot routed. Tomorrow there will be time for mourning, for apologies, for organizing, finding those who managed to flee and bringing them home - time enough for all that needs to be done.

The main thing is there _will_ be a tomorrow.

 


End file.
